The Story of Us - Damaged
by Grizziesmom
Summary: Fifth in the Story of Us Series - Tommy has always loved his best friend Oliver. He knows him better than anyone else in Starling City, including Laurel and Thea. Ollie just never knew HOW he loved him. A series of Tommy POV drabbles based on my observations of each episode. - Updated to fit canon 'cause TPTB STINK!
1. The Station

**So yeah, the last episode had NO Tommy. I was very upset by this. I'm hoping they don't move him out of the series altogether 'cause I really luvz my Tommy and Ollie! He really wasn't in Damaged a whole lot either, but this is an important "episode" in my series The Story of Us - read on!**

* * *

"Dude! I am his best friend!" Tommy nearly screamed at Detective Lance after half an hour of 'no' from the desk sergeant, "Why can't I see him?"

"Because he doesn't want to see or talk to anyone until his lawyer shows up," Lance replied, the impatience in his voice.

"Fine. I'll wait," Tommy answered. He'd heard fifteen hours before that Oliver had been arrested for suspicion of being the Hood. He had walked out of a business meeting in that moment and gotten on the first flight he could find. Dear Old Dad was not going to be a very happy man that he'd blown that meeting, but Oliver was more important to him than anything on the planet. He was going to be there regardless of what his father said.

"You'll be waiting a long time, Tommy," Lance said smugly, "I heard Queen ask his mother to get my daughter."

He wasn't completely shocked. He knew Oliver and Laurel well enough to know that both of them would still do anything for each other. He thought about staying until Laurel came.

"How long ago did his mom go to ask her?"

"I'm not a clock, Merlyn. I don't care. Laurel's not coming, I'm positive of that," Lance said.

"Well," Tommy smiled, a plan formulating in his head, "I guess I'll head out then."

"You just do that," Lance growled.


	2. The Plea

**Okay, so the last chapter was so short, I know! So I decided to post this one as quickly as possible. Thanks to all of you that have posted reviews! My muse, DocWatson loves them! And the more I receive, the more he pushes me to write! He's also be kind enough to let me play with Tommy and Oliver this past few days and ignore (no, not ignore, John, never ignore...temporarily put on the shelf, perhaps?) his story with Sherlock**_. If you haven't watched the BBC version of Sherlock, you really must! It's on NetFlix, I suggested you check it_ out_!_

* * *

The knock on the door at nine at night didn't surprise Laurel. She figured her dad would be over to try to convince her to not take Oliver's case. What did surprise her was the anxious face of Tommy Merlyn in the peephole of the door.

"Tommy," she said as she opened the door cautiously. He rushed past her into her living room, talking a mile a minute.

"What the hell are we going to do, Laurel? Ollie's going to go to prison! He just got back home! We can't – I can't lose him again! I haven't gotten the chance to tell him how I feel! I went to the station and they wouldn't let me see him because his lawyer hadn't showed up. Your dad was not so kind enough to let me know that Oliver requested you and you hadn't shown up! Why haven't you gone to see him, Laurel? He needs you! God, Laurel! How are we going to get him out of this?" he asked, suddenly focusing his accusing gaze on her, "What are you going to do to get him out of this?"

"I'm not doing anything," she said calmly, backing slightly away from him. She knew what was coming.

"What the hell?! Why the hell not?" Tommy nearly screamed at her, "He used to be your boyfriend-"

"Exactly!" she yelled, matching his tone, "He used to be my boyfriend. I shouldn't represent him for that reason alone. Plus, there's the fact that he no longer is my boyfriend because he took my little sister on a cruise that killed her. Then there's the fact that my dad is the arresting officer. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I can't trust him as far as I can throw him…I'm sorry, but I just can't!"

"Laurel!" he said not really sure how else to continue.

When she just stared at him, not responding, he suddenly felt lost. He knew that Oliver was the Hood, but she didn't He had no idea how to convince her that it was in all of their best interests for her to help him. If she didn't get him out of this horrible mess, he wasn't going to be able to tell Oliver how he felt. He'd lose Oliver before he even had him.

That thought made the tears well up in his eyes. Normally, he would dash them away with his fist, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He deserved to cry for that love that he wasn't going to have.

He watched as Laurel's hard countenance melted into kindness. He wasn't averse to playing on her sympathies, especially if it meant hopefully saving Oliver. He let the tears slide down his face and let the opportunity play out.

"I don't know what to do, Laurel," he said honestly, "I can't lose him now, not when there's so much I haven't told him."

"Why didn't you tell him, Tommy?" she inquired, "You were going to drop me off and go see him."

"Dear Old Dad happened," he said quietly, the tears still trailing from his eyes, "I was on a plane within three hours of dropping you off. I left him a message to call me, but I really need to talk to him face to face. I can't lose him."

She sighed and he knew he had her.

"Fine," she said crossly, "But I just want you to know, I think this is a bad idea."

He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Laurel," he said softly in her hair, "You really are the best."

"You're welcome, Tommy," she said, hugging him back, "And thank you, yourself."

He released her and stepped back.

"Huh?"

She smiled, "I was really on the fence. I wanted to help. I guess I just needed a really good reason to step in. But what I said was true. Our past and current relationship complicates things. And I honestly just don't trust him."

He turned away to face the window. He couldn't ask the next question as he looked at her without betraying his thoughts.

"Do you really think he could be the Hood?"

"I-I don't know," she said hesitatingly, "There are things that make me think he could be. I mean, he was gone for five years and the within a week of him returning, the Hood shows up. He's never where he is supposed to be. And from what I hear, his bodyguards quit on a regular basis because they get sick of him ditching them.

"At the same time," she continued, "he's changed. He's become more irresponsible and annoying. I don't hear of him helping people like he used to. He was never like that before he left. And the way he treats his family, disappearing for hours after that shooting? Who does that?"

"He's still trying to adjust, Laurel," Tommy defended, completely agreeing but not able to say so.

"I know," she said sadly, "I wish that was all it was. I know there's something else, but he obviously doesn't trust any of us enough to help."

He sighed. How do you tell someone who should know something that the something they should know could be beyond dangerous, especially as an office of the law?

"Well," he said, changing the subject, "I'm going to go. You need to get your rest if you need to get to court in the morning. You are going to court in the morning, right?"

She smiled as she opened the door for him.

"I'll be there, Tommy."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Laurel," he said as he turned and left. Oliver was in the best hands with Laurel as his lawyer, he thought as he wandered down the apartment building hall to his car.

* * *

_So you know the routine...Read & Review, please! More soon!_


	3. Court

**Okay, another short chapter to tide you all over. More to come (hopefully today, even). Read on!**

* * *

He kept looking over his shoulder, hoping to see Laurel. When Oliver walked in as they were reading the docket, he was even more concerned. Laurel wasn't with him. _'Where is she? She said she'd be here?'_ he thought.

"Your honor," the Assistant District Attorney started, "Mr. Queen's family owns a pair of private jets. And while on the subject of their wealth, I would like to point out that there is virtually no bail amount that would guarantee his presence at trial."

"So then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial," Laurel said as she entered the courtroom. Tommy released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and smiled. She was there. He couldn't believe the relief he felt at that knowledge.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, your honor," she said as she went through the small gate to the defendant's table, "I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant. Mr. Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence."

"He is a flight risk," the ADA said.

"Then minimize the risk," Laurel interrupted, "The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement," Tommy saw Oliver raise his hand. He wasn't happy about that. He also wasn't happy with the rest of Laurel's proposal, "and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administered ankle device."

"No, he wouldn't," Oliver tried to protest, but the judge agreed. The ADA tried to protest as well, but the judge continued.

"Bail is set at fifteen million dollars, five million dollars bond."

The money wasn't an issue, he knew. But the fact that Oliver would be tethered to the house could definitely be a problem. Especially if Oliver was the Hood as he assumed. It was that assumption that had him so worried. Because if he had figured it out and Laurel suspected, who else might have a clue that would bring Oliver down?

* * *

_Another short chapter, I know! But the problem with this and the previous episode is the same - not enough Tommy moments! However, it does leave room for interpretation...Read and Review, please!_


	4. Tethered

**Okay...so here's another chapter for our seemingly ill-fated pair. There's one more chapter (maybe) for this episode before we get to Legacies, which totally screws with my plotline (thanks CW! :-P) Trying to figure out how to stick with canon on the upcoming episodes...BTWm slight poiler here, What everyone think of Dear Old Dad's reveal on the latest episode? I SO called it in week three!...Stepping off the soap box...but if you want to see how and why, check out Daddy's Little Soldier...another Tommy/Oliver story with a Daddy (non-sexual) twist! Anyway, on with the show...**

* * *

Tommy just showed up at the Queen mansion. He knew Oliver probably wouldn't need his support, but he wanted to be there. That's what best friends were for, right?

When Oliver saw him, he grinned as they walked into the parlor. Moira and Walter were already in the room with the officer.

"Glad you could make it to my tethering party," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, man," Tommy replied, "I'm sorry you gotta do this. If there's a way I can help, let me know."

Oliver shrugged as he sat on the couch, right foot on the coffee table. His mother sighed heavily and Ollie looked at her, "Mom, it's not that bad."

Tommy just looked at his mom. He knew that she was more upset that Tommy was there than anything else. He smirked just a little bit. He knew why she disliked him, but he really didn't care. He glanced over at Oliver as he was talking to the officer.

"I'm having a sizable party…"Tommy rolled his eyes. He loved the man, but he was playing the idiot. A party was the last thing he needed. Moira was hot, he could see. More to appease her than anything else, Tommy tried to intercede.

"Maybe a party's not in the best of taste," Tommy said as he sat next to Oliver on the couch, "you know, considering the circumstances?"

"Tommy, the circumstances are why we're having the party in the first place!" Oliver said sharply. Tommy raised his hands and glanced at Oliver's mom. He'd tried. That's all he could do, "I want people to know that I'm not worried about any of this!"

"Well," said Moira, "that makes one of us!"

She turned and stormed out of the room angrily. Walter followed after giving Oliver what most people would have called a death glare.

"Dude," Tommy said, "what the hell? You know it's only going to upset your mom if you have this party!"

"I know, man," Oliver said, "But there's no way around it."

"Why not?" Tommy asked cautiously. He was hoping that maybe Oliver was going to tell him something about the Hood, but that was not to be.

"Ollie!" came Thea's shout from the top of the stairs on the other side of the foyer, "Your lawyer's on the phone!"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Why can't she ever just call her by her name?"

Tommy just laughed. Thea and Laurel had never gotten along completely. It was a running joke amongst the three of them that Thea was jealous of Laurel. Tommy figured they were so far from the truth.

"Ollie!"

"I'm coming! Sheesh!" Oliver looked at Tommy apologetically, "Sorry, Dude. Sister bellows and lawyer calls."

"Yeah, man," Tommy said disappointedly, "I get it. I gotta run anyway."

"K," Oliver said with a grin, "See ya tomorrow night?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. As much as he hated the idea of the party, he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Yup!"

"Cool. Later!" With that, Oliver headed up the stairs to his sister and the phone call.

Tommy saw himself out and had started back to his apartment when he got a text from Dear Old Dad.

_You're not where you're supposed to be. Get back now or I cut you off!_

Well, shit. There goes the party!

Tommy shot Oliver a quick text, _'DOD's sending me back to La La Land. Gonna miss the party. Sorry, Bro!'_

Oliver's response came back quickly.

_'Dude, tell your dad he sucks!'_

Tommy laughed. Dear Old Dad really did suck, especially when it came to timing on anything that had to do with Oliver.

* * *

_Again, reviews = love, and love makes the world go 'round! So, please let me (and DocWatson) know what you think!_


	5. Confession of an Odd Kind

**So things got screwed as the season has progressed. So, for those of you have read this, you know what was said, but as I am in a constant need to stick as close to canon as possible, I had to delete some things from the chapter to stick to canon. I hope you will forgive me. :-)**

**My muse has been stressing over this, because the latest in the series Story of Us went on the belief and understanding that Tommy FULLY know Oliver. Now, it can't. I won't spoil it here for those who have not seen the latest episode, but I will say this, "OMFG, TPTB SUCK!"**

* * *

"Dude, rough night?" Tommy asked with a wry grin. He of course knew the reason the room was in disarray, but he needed to try to pull it off. Knowing that his father had tried to kill his best friend made him doubt himself. How would Oliver care about him if he knew that Dear Old Dad was out to get him? He hesitated as he watched Oliver throw some debris in a trash can before coming over to him.

"What's up, man?" Oliver asked again.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked at Oliver.

"Dude," Oliver said with a grin, "You look like your best friend just died. And since I'm very much alive, I can't see what the problem is."

The frustration and anger at his father surfaced and bubbled over.

"Yeah," he growled at Oliver, "Barely from what I hear. And no thanks to me!"

"What do you mean, man?" Oliver asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Dear Old Dad's the reason you got attacked," Tommy said, unable to even look at Ollie.

"Huh?" Oliver said noncommittally, "Why would you say that?"

"Dad thought - thinks you're the Hood," he said baldly, figuring he needed to just get it all out in the open, "He has plenty of fingers in plenty of pies that the Hood has been burning recently."

"Nice analogy," Oliver said with a chuckle, "Really, though? You're dad thinks I'm the hooded arrow guy? Why would he think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, Oliver! Maybe it's because this guy showed up just after you got back from the island. Maybe because he suspects that you were the one who killed those guys when we got kidnapped and just blamed it on the Hood. Maybe because you're so distant with everyone that it's obvious to the whole world that something on that island changed you. Or maybe it's because, like the rest of the world, he saw you get arrested on suspicion of being the guy!" he lowered his voice and leaned in, still angry that Oliver couldn't confide in him, "Nice getting out of that, by the way."

"Tommy," Oliver snarled back, "what the hell?"

Tommy stepped back and froze. He had not meant to say any of that to Oliver…at least, not yet. He knew his eyes were wide as saucers. He could feel it.

"Look, man," he said, turning away from Oliver and facing the fireplace, "I was just so scared for you. I'm still scared for you…Dear Old Dad is out to get you, man. I don't know why, but he has been keeping tabs on you ever since you got back. You've made him an enemy and that is so not a good thing!"

"Tommy," Oliver said from right behind him. He jumped guiltily. "Tommy," Oliver said again gently, his hand sliding down to grab Tommy's as he pulled him towards the couch, "Come on, you look like you need to sit down."

Tommy's heart thudded twice as hard in his chest. Oliver would never hold his hand. But as they sat on the couch, so close their knees were touching, Oliver didn't let his hand go. Tommy kept his eyes on their entwined hands.

"Now, come on, man," Oliver said, "Spill. Where the hell is all this coming from?"

"I-I need to be one hundred percent honest with you, Ollie."

"Of course," Oliver responded, "aren't we always?"

Tommy shot him a dirty look, "No, man," he sneered, "You aren't. I'm not. You haven't been since you got back. I haven't been since we met."

Oliver pulled his hand away and sat back.

"Wow," he said, stunned, "Really? We're going to do this now?"

"When the hell would we if not now?" Tommy asked, "Look, I know that island changed you, buddy. I know the hell we went through here was nothing like what I'm positive you went through. But, dude, I gotta stop lying to you on my behalf, if only to keep you safe."

Oliver twisted his hands into a WTF gesture but said nothing.

Tommy couldn't look up at him and say what he needed to say. He kept focus on the two hands that sat on Oliver's knee. He took a deep breath and bit the bullet.

"Well," Tommy started slowly, "I-I'm sort of…well, I think I've… I've fallen in love with someone."

"Dude! That's Awesome! Who is it?" Oliver said genuinely with a huge grin on his face. "I know this person, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Tommy said hesitantly, "Probably better than anyone else does."

He looked up to see a brief confusion flit over Oliver's face. He saw the look change from confusion to resignation and he was pretty sure that Oliver had gotten the wrong impression. He was sure of it when Ollie pulled his hand from Tommy's.

"Ah…I see," Oliver said quietly as Oliver stood and walked over to the window, his shoulders slumped, "I'm sure you and Laurel will be great together."

* * *

_I know! I hear you all yelling at me right now...but you WERE warned! But please, I'd be more than happy to take your rants and curses in the form of reviews! DocWatson wants me to continue with his story, but if I get enough love, Story of Us will work itself out...jus' sayin'! Reviews are love...we've been over this!_


End file.
